Bad Ass
by Drama Queen 478
Summary: Two years ago, Callie left. She left to protect Jude from her past and keep him where he was truly happy. However, something happened to her, and now she decides to come back. She's a changed woman and ready to conquer everything. How will the Fosters react to her? Don't worry if you don't understand some things. Some things won't make sense until later on.
1. Chapter 1

**Callie's POV**

The motorcycle came to a halt as I stared at the house in front of me. It is about 9:00 at night, but since it's winter it's pretty damn dark outside. I took off my helmet and placed it on my motorcycle. Suddenly, I started to recall memories, as they flushed through my mind I stopped. What if they hate me? Is Wyatt right? Did I seriously ruin everything by leaving? I was just trying to do what's best for everyone. What if they don't remember me? What if they hate who I've become? Why exactly did I leave? Just as I was about to turn back around I found myself at their doorstep... here goes nothing.

**Brandon's POV**

Today's family game night! Yea, I know it's kind of dorky how we still play family games but hey that's what makes us, us!

"I'M LIKE A BIRD! I WANNA FLY AWAY!" Jude yelled running around the kitchen flapping his arms.

"No, we ain't running no white boy mental convention! Now sit you're ass down!" Mariana said attempting to sound like a cliché black mother. We all stopped and looked at her like she had five heads.

"What? God, you do one abnormal thing and suddenly you're the clown of the family." She said in fake frustration. We all laughed and rolled our eyes at her.

"Alright time to start the game!" Jésus exclaimed jumping over the couch and sitting down on the chair next to me.

"Woah there tiger! Shouldn't we wait for mom?" I asked. As if on cue, the doorbell rung.

"And that must be her. Let me get that." Lena said walking towards the door, but stopped when it opened itself. Well, it didn't open itself, the person on the other side opened it. Lena stopped dead in her tracks as the person walked in further... revealing herself. Is that Callie?

**Callie's POV**

Before me stood a flabbergasted Lena. In a split second all of the Fosters were surrounding her and looking at me like I was Justin Bieber.

"Hey guys." I said shyly. For some reason being in this house makes me feel protected and innocent.

"Callie?" Lena asked with glossy eyes. I knew it, they hate me.

"Mom- I mean Lena I-" I'm lost at words.

"Callie?" She asked again letting a silent tear roll down her cheek.

"God, we missed you so much." She said in a shaky voice before walking towards me and giving me a hug. At first I stayed there in shock, but then relaxed and hugged back. We both pulled away and looked at each other.

"You've grown up so much." She said pulling my hair out of my face. By this point I was practically bawling.

"Y-you don't hate me?" I asked confused.

"How could we hate you?" She asked with a smile.

"I'm so sorry." I said hugging her once again.

"Wait so... you're b-back?" Mariana asked confused. I opened my mouth to respond, but then closed it. Then I shook my head.

"No Mariana, I doubt mo- I mean Stef and Lena are comfortable with that." I answered.

"Well obviously." I heard a voice mumble. I searched for who it came out of and saw a lightly tanned boy with black hair, brown eyes and he looked to be about 5'5", which is very close to my height. Wait, is that Jude?

"Jude?" I asked confused. He looked up at me.

"Caroline." He stated firmly. I shifted all my weight to my left foot.

"So I'm guessing by your tone that you're angry with me." I said. He rolled his eyes in response.

"ANGRY? ANGRY IS JUST AN UNDERSTATEMENT! GOD, CALLIE WHY IN BLOODY HELL DID YOU HAVE TO COME BACK? LIFE WAS SO MUCH BETTER AFTER YOU LEFT! BUT OF COURSE YOU CAME BACK BECAUSE CALLIE DOES WHATEVER SUITS HER!"Jude yelled at me before marching upstairs. I held back the tears as Lena called after Jude.

"I'll go talk to him." Jèsus said quietly before I stopped him.

"No, I'll do it." I stated before high-tailing up the stairs.

**Brandon's POV**

We all turned around and watched in awe as Callie went upstairs. She can't possibly be back can she? No... this is just a dream. Like the ones we had when she first left. This is just a dream.

"Brandon... are you seeing what I'm seeing?" Mariana asked putting her hand on my shoulder. All I could do was nod.

"GET THE FUCK OUT!" Jude screamed from upstairs making us all jolt. That's when we noticed that a very violent Jude was upstairs with a very... developed Callie. We all looked at each other and sprinted upstairs.

"Jude relax, all I want to do is talk to you." Callie said as calm as she could manage.

"I'm going to tell you one last time... get the fuck out of my room." He commanded. I studied the chances of either them beating each other in terms of strength and so far Callie's chances are very slim. For a fourteen-year old, Jude is really built up but then again I haven't exactly seen Callie fight and I doubt they'll dare to hurt one another.

"Why are you so hostile with me? I did what you wanted me to do." Callie asked in disbelief.

"What I wanted you to do? Callie, I asked you to stop being selfish not to completely leave me alone and confused as fuck! You practically screwed us over!" Jude continued to yell and I could see that Callie was beginning to get inpatient.

"Screwed you over!? I left because I figured they would go ahead and adopt you! I wanted you to be safe and I did what I thought was best for everybody!" She countered very defensively.

"Best for everyone my ass! Do you know how hard it was when you left?" Jude yelled back. I could tell Callie was beyond surprised. I guess Jude never really talked back to her before.

"Careful with the way you answer me, don't forget that no matter what I am older than you!" Oh snap! She played to 'I'm older than you' card. He's screwed. Jude glared at her before mumbling some curses under his breath. Then he stormed out like he owned the shit!

"That didn't go exactly as planned." Callie muttered to herself before plopping herself down on her old bed. We all stood in the doorway, waiting for her to realize what had just happened. Wait, why were they fighting in Mariana's room?

"Is this- is this what I think it is?" She asked standing up and backing up.

"Yes, yes it is. Callie, you really don't have any idea what happened after you left, do you?" Lena asked taking a seat on the bed. Callie sat down next to Lena before answering,

"No, not really." By this point we were all half way into the room and Mariana had taken a seat next to Callie.

"After you left, we tried to look for you. Everyone in the house practically fell apart. Mariana would call your name in the middle of the night, screaming because she thought something happened to you. Stef couldn't even bring herself to go to work. Jésus, well, let's just say his ADD cleared up for a while. He spent all day sulking and eating like a pig. Brandon, well, as much as he would hate to admit it, Brandon bawled every night. Claiming that it was his fault that you left and that he was sorry. I, I didn't eat a full meal until about two or three weeks after. Jude-" Lena paused unsure if she should continue.

"Jude what?" Callie asked with wide eyes.

"Jude started to cut himself. He thought that you died and that it was his fault. We didn't find out until about two months later when he went too deep and we had to take him to the emergency room." By this point Callie had tears streaming down her face.

"He-he was cutting himself. OMG, it's all my fault! I'm such fucking bitch." Callie stood up in frustration though I can't blame her.

"Callie don't-"

"DON'T WHAT? DON'T BLAME MYSELF? LENA IT'S ALL MY FAULT! GOD, I NEVER DO ANYTHING RIGHT! EVERYTHING I TOUCH I DESTROY!" Callie yelled before dropping to the floor and starting to cry hysterically.

"Callie you didn't-"

"Please get out, I want to be alone." Callie begged while burying her face in her hands. Lena nodded before shooing us out of the room.

**Callie's POV**

I felt everyone leave the room and crawled to the corner of the room.

"We thought you would come back." I heard a soft voice speak; I looked up to see that it was Mariana.

"What?" I asked completely and utterly confused.

"The bed, we always thought you would come back so we left it here. After a year, I refused to let anyone touch it." She answered before plopping herself down next to me.

"Oh." Was all I could muster out.

"Why'd you leave?" She asked breaking the awkward silence. I opened my mouth to say something, but someone beat me to it.

"Because of me." We both looked up to see Brandon standing in the doorway.

"And that's my cue to leave." Mariana announced before sprinting out of the room.

"What do you want?" I asked coldly.

"Just to talk." He answered while shrugging.

"Well, I don't want to talk to you." I spat before jumping on my old/new bed.

"No need to get feisty." He answered while taking a seat next to me.

"Did you seriously leave because of the kiss?" He asked breaking the silence and tension in the room.

"No... I mean yes the kiss definitely effected my decision, but most of the reason was to protect Jude." I explained sitting up. Brandon opened his mouth to say something, but got interrupted by a loud crash. Following the crash were curse words from Jèsus and shrieks from Lena.

"What on heaven and earth was that?" I asked standing up.

"Probably Jude, he's a pretty strong kid. When he gets mad he kicks stuff and seeing as Jèsus went to check up on him, Jude most likely threw something at his face." Brandon answered while shrugging. My jaw dropped. Jude had never been the type to be violent, even when he was mad. That's when the sense of guilt and regret coursed my body. I missed his pre-teenage years and his thirteenth birthday. How can he have changed so much in two years?

"I could ask you the same." Brandon answered. Wait, I said that out loud? Oh well.

"What do you mean?" I asked confused.

"Callie, just by looking at what you're wearing I can tell you've gone downhill since you left." He answered. I rolled my eyes. Right now my outfit consists of denim black skinny jeans, a laced white long-sleeve shirt that says 'BITCH' on it and black knee-high, high-heeled boots.

"Shut the fuck up! It's not like I had much of a choice!" I started to get very defensive, but can you blame me?

"You had plenty choices! There was no need to screw up your life." Does he want to get slapped?

"Brandon, stop scolding me like you're my dad or my boyfriend because newsflash you're not!" I think it's safe to say that we were both yelling, which reminds me. How come no one has come to check up on us?

"I'm only doing that because you're being stubborn! What happened to the nice and sweet Callie that put everyone before herself?" He retorted.

"She died!" I screamed back. I swear, if I cry; I will remove my eyeballs.

"Sorry to break it to you, but I'm not the same Callie as before." My voice was rash... AND THERE YOU GO WITH THE CRYING! GOD DAMMIT CALLIE! I guess Brandon felt bad because he walked over to me and hugged me.

"So it was because of me." I heard a soft voice say behind me. I turned around to see Jude standing in the doorway.

"How much did you hear?" I asked.

"Enough to know that I was the reason." He answered.

"Jude you weren't-"

"Save it Callie... it's impossible to protect me from the truth." He answered harshly before walking away. I started to go after him when Brandon grabbed my wrists.

"Just let him cool off." Tears started to stream down my face and he pulled me into another hug.


	2. Chapter 2

**Callie's POV**

I was awoken by a beaming light coursing through the room. Not processing where I was, I jolted up and touched everything in my reach.

"Morning sleeping beauty," Mariana teased while walking into the room.

"So it wasn't a dream," I answered followed by a groan. I wish that I could just go back in time and stop myself from ringing their doorbell. That I could erase what happened last night, simply so that I could wake up in my former home.

"No, it wasn't. Although, I hope you know that Stef is down there and nobody has done so much as mention your name," Mariana warned. My eyes widened. Stef!? Nope, that's it; I'm leaving again! I got up and walked towards the window.

"What are you doing," Mariana asked confused.

"Leaving," I muttered before opening it. Mariana ran to my side and pulled me back.

"No! I am not letting you go again! Now get yourself downstairs," She demanded. I groaned again, but obeyed her command by trudging downstairs. As soon as everyone saw me their facial expression went from serious to slightly worried. Lena bit her lip probably wondering what Stef's reaction would be to me coming home. Jude glared at me, Brandon slightly smiled at me, Mariana kept nudging me on the shoulder, and Jésus just looks confused.

"Uh, morning Stef," was all I could mutter out.

"Morni-" Stef stopped mid sentence when she saw me. In reaction, she dropped her coffee mug to the floor and I flinched at the sound it made.

"Stef," Lena scolded while bending down and cleaning up the mess she just made.

"Sorry, uh, I think I need some air," She answered before grabbing her car keys and exiting the house.

"Not again," I groaned mostly to myself before following her out of the door.

"Stef," I called out. She is about half a block ahead of me and honestly, I'm getting sick of chasing after her.

"Stef," I called out louder. This time, I actually got her attention. She stopped walking allowing me to catch up.

"Look, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to just march back into your lives. I didn't know what else to do, I was desperate, I didn't have anywhere to stay. I need your help, I can't tell you why, but I need you guys. Just please, please don't kick me out again," I blurted out before starting to cry again. God, I hate this! It's like my eyeballs are freaking fountains and I don't know how to turn them off. Like no! No more crying!

"Shhh, Callie relax. I'm not mad at you, just... Give me some time. I'll be home, and then when you're ready, you can tell me what's going on okay." Stef asked helping me stand up from the sidewalk. I nodded in response as she took my hand.

"Good, now let's get you home. You look like you need a shower," She joked getting a laugh out of me.

**Brandon's POV**

Callie waltzed back into the house without saying a word to any of us. She acted as if nothing had happened. We all looked at each completely confused.

"Brandon go ask her what happened," Lena demanded. My jaw dropped.

"Why does it have to be me," I asked.

"Because I said so, now go,"

"Fine," I groaned before high-tailing upstairs.

"Leave," Callie said the minute I opened her bedroom door.

"But- you know what I'm not even going to argue," I knew it was helpless. Callie's very adamant and if I don't listen to her, she might throw something very painful at my face. I learned that from last night.

**-FlashBack-**

Feeling sympathy for her, I pulled her into a tight hug.

"Uh, I don't think it would be in anyone's best interest to find us like this," She said pulling away. I rolled my eyes and scoffed at her.

"Of course it wouldn't," I agreed, very annoyed.

"What is that supposed to mean," Callie asked irritated.

"Nothing, it's just. You always do that, you open up to me and then close yourself back up. It's ridiculous and I'm getting tired of it," I raised my voice a bit, but didn't yell.

"I'm sorry Mr. Perfect, but not everybody has a life that revolves around love and fantasy. For me the word love has no meaning," She retorted.

"Maybe because you refuse to give any of it to anyone," I countered.

"Go to hell," She said while glaring at me.

"I'll be waiting for you at the gates," I muttered under my breath. Next thing I knew, a bible was being thrown to my face.

**-FlashBack Over-**

A BIBLE! A BIBLE! She hit me with the holiest book in the universe! What is this!?

"C'mon Jude, you should at least give her a chance," I heard Mariana plead. Are they talking about Callie?

"No! Why should I give a bitch like her a chance," Jude asked very annoyed.

"Shhhhhh! Moms might hear you," Mariana scolded.

"Don't think you've gotten away with cursing last night," Mariana warned.

"Can you please just leave," Jude pleaded. I heard Mariana sigh before exiting the room.

"No such luck, you should give it a try," She suggested before pushing me into the bedroom.

"If you're here to convince me to talk to Callie, then you're wasting your time," He said not taking his eyes off of the television.

"Turn it off," I commanded causing for him to groan.

"I'm not-" I cut him off. If he wants to behave like a child, then I will scold him like one.

"Jude, stop being a dick. Do you have the slightest idea of what your sister has been through to protect you? You didn't get kicked out of the Olmsted's household because Callie made-out with Liam, it was because Liam raped Callie. Callie didn't go to juvy for hitting her fosters father, she was defending you, she ran away so that Stef and Lena would adopt you. I'm pretty sure the reason she is back is FOR YOU, so stop being an ass," I walked out of the room and went downstairs.

**Callie's POV**

I walked out of the shower and got dressed. When I went downstairs I saw that the only ones still there were Lena, Brandon, and Jude.

"Alright, well I'm headed off to work. Brandon I better see you and Jude there in fifteen minutes."

"Actually, I was wondering if Callie could walk me to school," Jude piped in. My jaw dropped and my eyes widened.

"If that's okay with her," Lena nodded before rushing out of the house.

"Uh, alright kid; let's get you to school,"


	3. Chapter 3

**Jude's POV**

THE AWKWARDNESS IS SO REAL! I don't understand why I even asked her to walk me to school; honestly, I could have just talked to her after.

" So bud, how have you been?" She asked, probably in attempt to make conversation.

"Cool I guess, I'm getting prepared for next weeks football try-out." I casually answered.

"Oh so you're in to football? Well, that's great." She answered smiling from cheek to cheek.

"Yup, I mean. I'm not the best at it, but it's something to keep me busy. Besides, it was either that or basketball." My apologies if this surprises you, but I can't play basketball. I can dribble and shoot, but I never found it amusing... Mostly because the cheerleaders cheer for the football team.

"You do realize you said that out loud right?" She asked smirking. I turned bright red, and looked down, taking interests in my shoes.

"So who is she?" Callie asked. I shot her a questioning look.

"You know, the cheerleader you have a crush on." Callie answered.

"Uh, nipple cantaloupe babies." I blurted out. What on earth!? Where did that come from?

"You weirdo I swear." Callie answered shaking her head.

"Alright, her name is Azalea and she's dirty blonde. Also happens to be captain... and slightly abnormal." I answered.

"What do you mean by abnormal?" She asked unsure.

"Well for one, yesterday she ran around screaming the word 'penis'. Why? I have no idea, and then she tried teaching a teacher how to Red Nose." I answered

"SHE DID WHAT!?" Callie screamed in disbelief.

"I told you she was crazy!" I answered defensively.

"You have a weird taste in-" Callie cut herself off and stopped dead in her tracks.

"Well hello Callie, it's been awhile." I looked at where the voice came from and saw the one and only Liam standing in front of me. Tall, good-looking, intimidating, yet he's still an ass.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Callie spat. I looked at her, her soft interior ways have been stoned up and she's now acting like... like... like... I don't even know.

"Relax babe, just paying you a little visit. Making sure you're doing what you're supposed to." Liam seems way too laid-back for someone who belongs in jail.

"You couldn't wait until I was alone. Get the fuck out of here." Callie scoffed.

"Now hold on, you relax your smart mouth and listen. You owe me money, and if I don't get it by next week... well, you know the rest." I could swear I heard this guy growl.

"You son of a bitch I swear, if I could I would kill you I would." And that was enough to set Liam off. It all happened to fast, I'm surprised I could keep track of it. Liam punching Callie in the face, me kicking him in the stomach, two other guys jumping out from the shadows and holding me back, Callie getting back up and attempting to help me, Liam stabbing her leg with a pocket knife. Lastly, me absolutely losing it and beating the shit out of Liam.

"Get this kid off me!" Liam cried. My nigga, I am fourteen I don't know how that still qualifies as being a kid.

" Go to hell!" A random guy yelled pulling me off of him. Next thing I knew, there was gun being pointed to my head.

"ALRIGHT! I'M SORRY! Just... leave Jude alone. I'll get you your money by next week. I promise." Liam put his gun down and pushed me into Callie.

"One week... meet me here and you," he stopped and took a step closer towards me, "if you say a word about this to anyone... I will kill you and your family." Callie took my arm and yanked me behind her.

"Fuck off Liam, it's one thing to threaten me, but to hell with that threat." She spat once again.

* * *

**Hey guys! Well, I really hope you liked this chapter. Sorry it took me an eternity to update, but I've been under a lot of stress lately. I have way too many things going on, like I just took the TACHS test and it was easy, but I feel like I failed (I was really nervous, don't judge). I'm not going to bore you with all of my problems, but I hope you understand. If you don't, then I shall make an author's note and rant about my annoying ass teachers. Anyways, read&review and I'll only update if I get at least 5-10 more reviews. Bye! Love you all!**

_**~Dramaqueen478**_


	4. Chapter 4

**You guys are damn lucky I love you all because if not, then I would not be writing another chapter. Don't expect this to happen 24/7, but I felt bad because I know you guys weren't expecting what happened in the last chapter. A lot of you were seriously looking forward to that talk Callie and Stef were supposed to have, and I should have at least tried to squeeze it in there. So, without further-a-do... CHAPTER FOUR!... I think, is it chapter four or three? I don't know, I'm just all over the place today.**

* * *

**Jude's POV**

"Callie, are you okay?" I asked trying to help her. She nodded, but winced afterwards indicating that she clearly is not fine.

"What the hell is Liam doing here? He's supposed to be in jail." I asked slightly angry.

"He- he found a way out Jude. It happens, he probably got some lawyer, or some help outside; the charges against him were dropped. He has a clean record now." She answered holding on to my shoulder so that she wouldn't fall.

"Here let me help you." I offered, taking her arm and putting it around my shoulder, then wrapping my arm around her waist. I walked her all the way back home and opened the door. After walking her to the couch, I locked the door and made her a sandwich and coffee.

"Eat while I clean your wound, by the way, you're going to have to tell moms about this." I ordered while doing my best clean the mess of blood on her leg. She did a spit-take after I said the last part of my sentence and shook her head frantically.

"What do you mean no?" I asked.

"I mean, if mo- I mean Stef and Lena find out then they'll be done for sure. Jude listen to me, promise that you won't say anything." She looked at me expectantly.

"Why? Callie, you almost died today! I almost died today! Liam is back! We need to tell moms before it gets out of hand... like it did last time." I replied.

"What do you mean last time?" She asked.

"I know Liam raped you Callie, I also know that he was threatening you all throughout the time you were here. I also know that when you left, Liam somehow found you and threatened you with killing me." She stared at me in shock.

"Who told you that?" She asked.

"Brandon, well he told me most of those. I kind of put the last one together myself." I shrugged.

"That fucking asshole I swear. You know what, I'll deal with him later; now you need to promise me that you will not say a word of this to Stef and Lena" She looked at me expectantly.

"... I make no promises, but for now I will keep my mouth shut." She sighed in relief before laying back down.

"You know, you can call them moms also right? Despite what I said yesterday, they never stopped thinking about you as their daughter." I piped in before standing up and walking to my room.

**-1 Week Later-**

**Callie's POV**

"Hello my babies!" Stef greeted cheerfully as she walked into the kitchen.

"Hey, you came home just in time for dinner, which Callie and Jude have cooked together." Lena answered a little too excited if you ask me.

"Really?" Stef asked in disbelief.

"Didn't Jude have a little... discussion with Callie when she came back? Which reminds me... Jude you're grounded no TV, cell phone, friends, computer, or iPad for three weeks." Stef said turning to him. He groaned, but trudged upstairs to get his devices. After dinner, we all dispersed into doing our own things... well, almost all of us.

"Callie, can we talk to you for a minute?" Lena called after me.

"Yes ma'am." I replied, following them into the living room. We all sat in silence before Stef spoke up.

"We know about your encounter last week. When you were walking Jude to school." My eyes widened.

"Look, we know that you said you would talk to us when you were ready, but I also know that you injured and so was Jude. What happened? And why did you ask Jude to keep quiet about it?"

"Who told you?" I asked ignoring her question.

"Jude's friend Conor saw everything. He asked Jude the next day about it, but Jude refused to answer. When we confronted him about it, he denied everything. Conor said it looked like you were bargaining with the person. Who was he?" Stef asked again.

" Does it really matter Stef? I didn't come back to be interrogated. I came back because... you guys were the only people I saw Jude truly happy with. For taking care of him I thank you very much, and not just that, but you guys are the only people who have come close to family. Let me do, what I have to do... okay?" I answered before standing up and walking to my/ Mariana's room.


End file.
